ideas que son estúpidas
by robopol
Summary: Draco/Hermione. Sobre por qué enrollarte con colegas es una idea que raya la estupidez.


**Notas iniciales de una autora incoherente: **Este fic fue escrito para el Amigo Invisible de la Quedada en Madrid de Harry Potter. En concreto, es para **Holofernes**.

Tengo que destacar que es una especie de universo alternativo mágico. Porque yo lo valgo. Además, no soy fan del Draco/Hermione y no es una pareja que domine, así que lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido (pero me podéis pegar si, eh, os parece una mierda).

Ah. Aclarar también que os podéis encontrar con cierto subtexto Harry/Luna. Porque soy así de facilona con las parejas que me encantan.

* * *

><p><strong>sobre por qué enrollarte con colegas es una idea que raya la estupidez<strong>

_(y de cómo lo descubrió Hermione Granger)_

* * *

><p>Si Hermione pudiera describir su vida en una frase, diría que todo se resume a que está rodeada de idiotas. A muchos los llama "idiotas" con cariño, pero siguen siendo idiotas y no hay forma de remediar las soberanas estupideces que hacen.<p>

Como ésta.

—Hermione, te juro que yo no sabía que la Poción para Hemorroides podía tener _esos_ efectos secundarios.

Ron Weasley está a tres coma dos segundos se ser convertido en algún animal pequeño y sin pelo que inste a las personas a patearlo. Por ejemplo, un chihuahua.

—Ron —empieza Hermione frotándose los ojos para no coger su varita y ponerse a vociferar todo lo que en verdad quiere gritar como una histérica. Nadie debería dejar a un Weasley encargarse de las Pociones para Hemorroides porque puede que acabes con más dedos de los necesarios. En partes en las que no te gustaría tener dedos—. Ron, mejor te vas de mi oficina antes de que pierda los estribos y dejes de ser un ser humano.

Ron Weasley es idiota, pero tampoco tanto. Mientras Hermione lo ve marchar con la misma cautela con la que cualquiera se adentraría en un río lleno de caimanes, piensa que los hombres de este trabajo carente de elegancia la van a volver loca.

****[*]****

—Granger —dice una voz desde la puerta—, ¿es cierto eso que dicen de que el imbécil de Weasley ha hecho una Poción Crece-Dedos?

Hermione cree fervientemente que, si se concentra, la voz desaparecerá. Lamentablemente hay gente que no entiende el significado del concepto _paso de tu culo_.

Trabajar para la Sección de Pociones Mágicas del Hospital San Mungo no es exactamente lo que Hermione tenía en mente cuando dejó Hogwarts. El Ministerio, quizá. Una biblioteca de ejemplares mágicos rarísimos. Pero nadie tiene la amabilidad de señalar que cuando sales de Hogwarts tienes diecisiete años, una educación básica de la magia y cero experiencia laboral. Así que uno no puede ser muy quisquilloso con lo que le toca.

—Hay muchas cosas en esta vida que soporto, Zabini —gruñe desde su lugar entre miles y miles de documentos y resúmenes—, pero ver tu cara no es una de ellas.

Blaise Zabini la mira como si fuera ese pegajoso chicle en la suela de tu zapato y se aleja con aires de indignación. Blaise Zabini es otro idiota con el que Hermione tiene que lidiar en dosis diarias. Y lo peor es que es una puta diva.

**[*]**

—Pobre Ron —dice Luna mientras le alcanza reseñas sobre pociones experimentales nuevas—. Nadie lo va a dejar respirar con esto del Crece-Dedos.

Hermione pone los ojos en blanco. Sólo han pasado tres horas desde el anuncio del estrepitoso fracaso y todos en el departamento están llamando a la poción "el Crece-Dedos." Las noticias viajan que dan asco y eso sólo refuerza las ganas que tiene Hermione de salir huyendo.

—Se recuperará —dice mientras hace una pila de carpetas y las hace levitar—. Es un Weasley.

Luna asiente pensativa. Lo cierto es que Luna podría estar trabajando como ayudante de su padre en la revista esa de chismes (¿El Quisquilloso? ¿Se llamaba así?), pero prefirió anotarse como becaria en la Sección de Correo y Archivos. Hermione no lo admitirá nunca, pero lo agradece. Puede que Luna tenga un pie en un mundo imaginario (y uno creería que eso no es posible teniendo en cuenta lo que es el Mundo Mágico), pero al menos es eficiente y lista. Y puede que Hermione ame secretamente debatir sus creencias.

No es raro pensar que Harry ve algo en Luna. Hermione muchas veces abarca el tema cuando está aburrida. Harry siempre se sale por la tangente.

****[*]****

—Uno pensaría que con tu supuesta inteligencia y cultura estarías en un puesto mejor. O al menos tendrías algo que se pueda llamar oficina, Granger.

Hay que dejar clara una cosa. Hermione puede aceptar muchas chorradas de esta mierda de trabajo, de la mierda de salario y de la mierda incompetente de sus colegas.

Pero hay cosas que son el colmo. Cosas con demasiado sarcasmo, vanidad y un precioso envoltorio rubio.

—Malfoy —masculla antes de sacarse la pluma de la boca y dejarla en el tintero—, sé que gente como tú está demasiado ocupada pareciendo la prostituta del departamento, pero algunos tenemos que trabajar de verdad.

Draco Malfoy alza una ceja y pone su mejor cara de desprecio. No es que Hermione no esté acostumbrada ya, pero la situación es tan repetitiva que la pone de los nervios.

—Eres de lo más vulgar. Supongo que tiene que ver con tener sangre muggle.

Malfoy es de estas personas que tienen una larguísima historia de antepasados endogámicos que buscaban preservar la sangre mágica pura y que se olvidaron de que relacionarte con primos podría traer cierta disminución mental a tus descendientes. Draco es una prueba fehaciente de ello.

Que sea guapo, relativamente educado y vista que dé gusto verlo no hace más que realzar las ganas que Hermione tiene de convertirlo en un pez y soltarlo en una piscina de tiburones.

(Hermione se ha dado cuenta de que este trabajo saca a la superficie sus instintos asesinos. Es curioso cómo te descubres a ti misma cuando estás trabajando. Sobre todo con tarados productos del incesto mágico).

—¿Sabes que buscan voluntarios para probar nuevas pociones? Creo que deberías apuntarte; pagan bien. Y estoy segura de que amas que te paguen bien.

Draco se apoya en el umbral de la puerta con un gesto de _sí, y qué más, mujer_. Hermione se cruza de piernas detrás de su escritorio con un deje nervioso.

—Que yo recuerde, tú no me pagaste nada.

El capullo de Malfoy le sonríe de lado, se quita del umbral y se aleja silbando Merlín sabe qué canción.

La vida es muy puta.

****[*]****

En su defensa, Hermione tiene que alegar que la primera vez estaban borrachos. Era la fiesta de Navidad de San Mungo y había demasiado hidromiel. Recuerda haber pensado que parecía una de aquellas fiestas americanas de empresas muggle. Luego recuerda haberse enzarzado en una discusión épica con Cho Chang sobre las propiedades del fuego del escreguto de cola explosiva.

El hecho es que no recuerda cuándo acabó con la lengua de Draco Malfoy en la boca.

De lo que sí se acuerda es de la situación de histeria de la mañana siguiente al despertarse desnuda en su cama.

****[*]****

Honestamente, para el resto de veces no tiene ninguna excusa.

****[*]****

Hermione se aparece en la entrada de San Mungo. Hay que destacar dos cosas. En primer lugar, hace un frío que pela. En segundo lugar, Fred y George Weasley la han vuelto a liar parda.

No es que estén a la vista. Pero el hecho de que la entrada principal al Hospital esté llena de arcoiris y con caballitos de juguete voladores le dice a Hermione todo lo que necesita saber.

A Merlín gracias que ella no tiene que hacerse cargo de estas cosas.

Mientras esquiva otros objetos voladores (plumas, sofás, _urinales_...), se pregunta cuánto tendría que sobornar a Harry para que le consiguiera un sitio en el Hogwarts. En serio, él tan joven y ya siendo profesor de Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras. ¿Y ella? Ella trabaja haciendo de Gabinete de Aprobación, Crisis y Otras Gilipolleces en lo que a pociones curativas se refiere. Por Merlín, a ella ni siquiera le gustan las pociones.

—Señorita Granger —dice una voz monótona cuando entra en su oficina—. ¿Tiene un momento?

No hay nada mejor que llegar al trabajo temprano por la mañana y encontrarte a tu jefe examinando con fastidio las miles de carpetas que tienes en el escritorio.

—Claro, señor Snape —masculla Hermione. Deja el abrigo en el brazo que le extiende su perchero mágico y se acerca con cuidado a la mesa, como si ella fuera la intrusa.

Severus Snape se pone de pie y su túnica sisea contra el suelo.

—Ha llegado a mis oídos que no se siente del todo... _cómoda_ con este puesto. —Hermione va a protestar, no porque eso no sea cierto, sino porque es lo que debería hacer por educación, ¿no? Sin embargo, Snape hace una floritura con la mano como si supiera lo que está pensando—. Al parecer, tenerla aquí es un desperdicio de sus cualidades.

Hermione parpadea.

—Ajá.

Snape se alisa una manga de la túnica.

—Señorita Granger, resulta que hay un puesto vacante en la Sección de Negociación de Ventas. Quizá debería pasarse en algún momento libre para, digamos, _ver_ en qué consiste.

Cuando Snape se larga, Hermione sólo tiene tres cosas en la cabeza. La primera es que lo que acaba de ocurrir tiene que ser mentira. La segunda es que la Sección de Negociación sería ideal. La tercera es que allí es donde trabaja Malfoy.

****[*]****

Lo suyo con Draco sólo puede explicarse desde el punto de vista de lo prohibido. Al menos eso cree Hermione. Draco por principio odia a los hijos de muggles y Hermione, por principio, odia a Draco. Y siempre quieres lo que te prohíbes.

Es sencillo.

****[*]****

—¿Estás segura de que no te estás escondiendo? —pregunta Luna desde el mostrador.

Hermione está buscando un caso archivado sobre Pociones Crecehuesos. Que sea un caso de hace más de treinta años no es relevante.

—¿Y de qué me iba a estar escondiendo?

Luna tiene una túnica morada por encima de una vestido verde botella. Es una combinación que raya lo epiléptico, pero es _Luna_ y por normal general se le permite ser antiestética. Sobre todo cuando lleva gafas de sol. O gafas para ver monstruos imaginarios en los que sólo creen los Lovegood. (Y Harry, cuando está indulgente y mira a Luna con cierto cariño).

—Normalmente nunca te pasas mucho tiempo aquí —comenta Luna como si hablara del tiempo—. Sé que eres la única que no me evita de todo el departamento, pero nunca te quedas tanto tiempo. Y menos buscando un documento que tienes delante de las narices.

Hermione parpadea y se da cuenta de que Luna tiene razón. El archivo que busca lleva diez minutos delante de sus ojos.

Bueno. Esto es incómodo. Hermione supone que es el castigo que recibes cuando te olvidas de que Luna es una Ravenclaw.

—Sea lo que sea por lo que te estás ocultando —continúa Luna como si no se diera cuenta de que hay cosas que no deberían ser preguntadas nunca—, es mejor enfrentarte a ello que guardarlo donde nadie lo vea. ¿Qué harás cuando no aguantes más?

Hermione odia a Luna.

Y odia mucho más no poder odiarla _de verdad_.

****[*]****

La reacción lógica es ir a buscar a Malfoy.

Lo cual hace.

Es más, se le cuela en la oficina hecha un furia (o simulando un poquito, todo hay que decirlo) y cierra la puerta con un estruendo digno de Blaise Zabini teniendo uno de sus ataques.

Draco la mira atónito.

—¿Te has perdido?

Hermione no tiene tiempo para jugar al gato y al ratón. Siendo muy, pero que _muy_ honesta, es lo único que rescataría de esta relación masoquista y absurda que tiene con Draco Malfoy. Pero hoy no se va a dejar enredar.

—¿Qué coño te crees que haces?

Draco se cruza de brazos y se reclina en el asiento con una ceja en lo alto, entre entretenido y molesto.

—Eso depende de a qué te refieras.

Hermione da un par de zancadas hasta la mesa y apoya las manos en el ébano, entre una pila de contratos y una recordadora. Mafloy siempre tiene estos aires de superioridad, como si el mundo fuera suyo, pero tuviera que compartirlo con el resto de seres humanos porque es así de _generoso_.

—No puedes ir hablando con Snape así como así de mí, maldito pedazo de...

Un personajillo rechista a modo de advertencia desde una de las fotografías que Draco tiene en su despacho. Hermione le clava la mirada y responde con un gesto de lanzar el marco a tomar por el culo. La figurilla se encoge un poco en su sitio y Hermione nota con satisfacción que tiene todos los rasgos de los Malfoy. Cuando se vuelve hacia Draco, éste tiene las manos detrás de la cabeza y un brillo sinvergüenza en los ojos.

—¿Ibas diciendo? —le vacila.

Este se va a enterar.

—El hecho de que nos hayamos acostado un par de veces...

—O sea, unas diez.

—...no quiere decir... Espera. ¿Llevas la cuenta?

—¿Cómo?

Hermione se ríe por la nariz.

—¿Llevas la _cuenta_ de las veces que nos hemos _acostado_ juntos?

Draco pone su mejor cara de póquer, pero Hermione puede sentir que está molesto. Bien. Que se joda.

—Llevo la cuenta de los errores de mi vida —refunfuña Malfoy, pero la respuesta es bastante pobre y Hermione se apunta una—. Toda esta visita tiene un propósito, ¿verdad? Sé que gente como tú está demasiado ocupada acostándose con sus compañeros de trabajo, pero algunos tenemos que _trabajar_.

Que usen tus frases contra ti es una putada.

—No tenías que hablarle a Snape sobre mí y sobre cómo necesitaba un ascenso. Y mucho menos un ascenso a _tu_ departamento.

Draco a penas y se inmuta.

—Porque claramente, no tengo nada mejor que hacer con mi tiempo que estar controlándote.

A Hermione le cosquillean las manos de las ganas que tiene de partirle la nariz. Draco le sonríe de lado, peligroso y sensual y con años de salirse con la suya. Entonces se pone de pie y rodea el escritorio.

—Granger, creo que eres la única persona que se queja de haber conseguido un ascenso. Qué más te da. Acepta y deja de lloriquear por los pasillos lo mucho que odias tu trabajo.

Ella bufa como los gatos.

—No quiero un ascenso por las razones equivocadas.

Draco pone los ojos en blanco.

—_Yo_ no te estoy dando el puesto, idiota. Te lo está dando _Snape_. Y dudo que Snape dé trabajo sólo por tener un buen par de tetas.

Hermione intenta que el comentario no le haga sentir cierto orgull—anda, pero será hijo de puta.

—Serás hijo de puta —gruñe—. Todos saben que tú estás donde estás por ser su ahijado.

Malfoy hace una floritura con la mano.

—Detalles. —Draco apoya la cadera contra el borde del escritorio, mucho más cerca de Hermione de lo que es recomendable. Puede oler su colonia sin esfuerzo y ver lo cara que es su ropa. Si Draco Malfoy no fuera un absoluto gilipollas...—. Además, ¿qué tan lejos puedes llegar con sangre muggle?

Pero, sí. Draco Malfoy _es_ un absoluto gilipollas.

Es por eso que Hermione le da una buena bofetada en la mejilla izquierda, y luego otra con el dorso de la mano en la mejilla derecha. Es todo muy rápido. Ella a penas se percata.

Draco se queda un momento quieto como las piedras.

(Hermione está pensando cómo coger su varita lo antes posible. Por si las dudas).

Sin embargo, cuando reacciona, lo que hace es enredarle los dedos en el pelo, sujetarla con fuerza por la nuca y darle uno de esos besos que te atornillan al sitio.

**[*]**

Cuando Hermione entró en la oficina de Draco Malfoy para discutir la infame proposición de Snape, no se esperaba que acabaría en esto.

Pero sí, las cosas no ocurren como tú las prevés.

Porque Draco Malfoy aparta todo lo que está encima del escritorio con descuido, sube a Hermione a la mesa y le abre la blusa de par en par. No es que Hermione no se sepa los trucos de Draco a estas alturas, pero el muchacho tiene un arte para estas cosas que la dejan un poco atónita.

Hay que admitirlo. Malfoy hace magia con los dedos. Hermione no va a poder negarlo nunca, sobre todo cuando lo tienes murmurándote entre mordiscos _acepta el puesto de una puta vez_ al oído y sus manos haciendo virguerías entre tus piernas, llenándote la cabeza de una incesante retahíla de _me corro me corro mecorromecorromecorro_.

El problema de que llegues al orgasmo no una, sino dos veces seguidas es que pierdes un poco el hilo de lo que de verdad querías conseguir.

****[*]****

Hermione está odiándose un poco bajo la atenta mirada de Luna.

—No entiendo por qué estás tan triste, Hermione —le dice la muchacha mientras guarda su ejemplar del mes de El Quisquilloso.

Hermione la mira durante unos segundos y se dice que qué más da, que a quién se lo va a contar si no.

—Draco Malfoy me ha conseguido un ascenso porque me acuesto con él.

Luna parece sorprendida.

—¿Draco Malfoy te ha conseguido un ascenso? ¿_Draco Malfoy_?

Hermione se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Sí. —asiente y añade con énfasis:— Porque me acuesto con él —como si Luna no estuviera centrándose en lo que es verdaderamente importante y inmesurablemente humillante.

Luna se ríe de repente y Hermione parpadea.

—Draco Malfoy no te ha conseguido ningún ascenso, Hermione —dice con cariño—. Snape vino el otro día a por unos documentos y yo sé que normalmente no escucha a nadie, pero le convencí de que eras apta para la vacante en Ventas (porque se te da muy bien eso de negociar, todos lo saben) y que, al quitarte de tu trabajo actual, podía nombrar a Ron para tu puesto y alejarlo para siempre de las pociones, evitándole más traumas a los pacientes. —Luna le regala una sonrisa llena de afecto—. Era una situación más beneficiosa que la actual.

Ah.

Ah.

Bueno.

Hermione no sabe exactamente si besar a Luna e ir a matar a Draco, o matarlos a los dos. O desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo es eso de que te acuestas con Draco Malfoy?

Hermione gime y estampa la cabeza contra el mostrador.

**[*]**

* * *

><p>No sabéis como <em>odio<em> todo lo que tienes que editar para que FFnet te admita el formato del documento. Ay. Tú no me quieres, FFnet


End file.
